


more than wishful thinking

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Super sappy romantic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: While Thomas' dilemma was a rough one for Patton, the day ends on a high note thanks to a visit from a very special someone who may have overheard something he wasn't supposed to. All's well that ends well, I suppose.





	more than wishful thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Sanders Sides video "Selfishness Vs Selflessness"

Another dilemma has been taken care of and though they had to deal with the presence of Deceit, Patton’s pretty pleased with the solution they reached. Now, as per usual, each side’s going about their post-dilemma routine – Virgil’s in his room, listening to his favorite band while Logan’s working on a crossword puzzle.

As for Roman, Patton isn’t sure where the creative side has gotten to because Patton was the last to return. But the thought of the Prince causes him to blush especially as he considers the implications of what he said to Thomas.

Shaking his head, he knows he needs to pull himself together and check on Roman; today had been particularly hard on the prince, no thanks in part to Deceit.

Though, Fate apparently has other ideas.

There’s a knock at his door, drawing Patton out of his thoughts and back to the present.

“Patton? You in there?” asks Roman.

Patton freezes.

It seems like his thoughts summoned the prince.

This is not good. He might just say something dumb and or embarrassing.

“Uh yeah. Come on in, Roman,” he replies.

Patton braces himself by plastering on the best smile he can muster while keeping his blushing to a minimum.

The door opens slowly.

As per usual, the sight of Roman takes Patton’s breath away and he nearly swoons.

“Hey Ro. What can I do for you? You usually don’t stop by after a dilemma,” comments Patton concerned.

Roman smiles as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Uh, right. I suppose I just didn’t want to be alone today.”

He ducks his head to try to hide his blush.

“Ah shucks. You know you’re always welcome here, Roman,” responds Patton.

“Anyways, I do have a question for you. What’s this I hear about you saying Thomas’ future husband will be the second handsomest prince around?”

Patton freezes then drops onto his couch before placing his head in his hands.

Of course, Roman would find out.

He feels the couch shift as Roman sits down next to him, very close in fact. Closer than he usually tends to sit near any of the sides, though the distance between him and Patton has been shrinking as of late though, Patton wrote that off as simple wishful thinking.

Fingers gently pry his hands away from his face.

“Hey now, don’t go hiding that adorable face of yours, Patton,” comments Roman softly.

Yuppers, he’s definitely blushing now and that’s not adorable.

Patton, long ago, accepted the effects Roman has on him but he never thought the Side in question would actually see said effects in action.

Roman chuckles.

“You are too precious for words.”

Slowly, Patton raises his head to look Roman straight in the eye then pauses.

The smile on Roman’s face is something Patton’s never seen directed at another Side before; only when there’s a cute guy in Thomas’ life and there’s a possibility of romance happening.

Oh.

_OH._

“Now he gets it,” comments Roman.

He lets go of one of Patton’s hands in order to bring his hand up to Patton’s face and cups his cheek gently.

Patton feels a warm, tingly sensation blossom in his chest from the contact.

“I’m flattered that the handsomest, well besides me of course, side thinks that about me,” Roman pauses and bites his lip for a couple seconds, “I thought you would say that about Logan….”

Roman looks away from Patton in shame, not intending to share that kind of thoughts with him.

“But Logan’s not a prince.”

It takes Patton a minute to realize the truth.

Roman’s jealous of the attention he thinks Patton pays to Logan.

“Ro, I care for Logan and Virgil but not the way that I care about you. You warm my heart in ways they couldn’t even imagine being possible,” says Patton covering Roman’s hand with his own.

Roman looks back at him then smiles bright like the sun, something Patton’s aware he and the other sides never really see from the Prince.

Leaning forward, Roman touches his forehead against Patton’s.

“Is this a dream? If so, I don’t want to wake up,” states Roman.

“This is better than a dream, this is real,” responds Patton.

He fights the urge to squirm from the intensity of Princey’s gaze but he’s enjoying it nonetheless.

“May I kiss you, Patton?” asks Roman

Patton grins then nods his head, too overwhelmed by the idea of experiencing something he’s daydreamed about many times before.

An eternity passes or rather, a few seconds until Patton feels a pair of soft lips pressing against his.

He grabs onto the front of Roman’s shirt in his hand as his other one found the back of his neck.

After a few moments, they pull away with both of them smiling at each other.

As Roman goes to kiss Patton again, he suddenly yawns causing Patton to giggle at the expression on his face.

“Come on, I think it’s time for you to rest. It’s been a long day,” comments Patton.

Roman pouts.

“I didn’t say you had to nap alone, did I?”

Wrapping and arm around Patton’s waist, Roman leans backwards causing Patton to squeak at the sudden movement.

Patton snuggles close to Roman with his face nuzzling into the space by his neck while Roman lets out a soft sigh as he holds Patton firmly.

“This is pleasant. We should do it more often, perhaps after a picnic….”mentions Roman casually.

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yes, yes I am.”

“I’d love to go out with my boyfriend, that is if that’s something you’re interesting in being, Ro,”answers Patton.

After not hearing anything from Roman for a couple minutes, he tries to look up at him when suddenly he feels the arms around his waist squeeze him tightly.

“There’s nothing I’d like more, Patton.”

In response, Patton kisses the closest part of him that he can reach.

They settle down and Patton intertwines their legs so they’re as close as they can get, with clothes on anyways.

Patton doodles with his finger on Roman’s chest as he smiles while feeling his boyfriend relax. Then he hears light snoring coming from the Creative side so he takes comfort in letting the sound guide him to sleep.

This may not have been what Deceit intended to happen today but it’s the bright side of the day for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk all things Sanders Sides / prompt me over at shesthemuscle.tumblr.com!


End file.
